Pikachu's Grand Adventures II
by PikachuLover14
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to Pikachu's Grand Adventures. Pikachu and friends are on a quest to find Ash! And will Ash survive? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 It's My Destiny

**I do not own Pokemon!.**

**NOTE... THIS IS A SEQUEL TO PIKACHU****'S GRAND ADVENTURE SO PLEASE READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY THANK YOU**

**Sorry for the long wait but i have finally finished my exams and i can write more every day (maybe depends on my holiday plans) so Thank you for your patience. Also this is a different style to PGA! Because it not only in Pikachu's POV but in the other characters as well but it will be mainly Pikachu's POV and Ash POV!**

It's My Destiny

Chapter 1

Snivy's POV

I woke up in a dark, gloomy and rather scary room. The temputure was below freezing, as i could see my breath, it was like i was being frozen. There was no sunlight to warm up the room or to light it up, The windows were boarded up, I was feeling a bit weak as i needed to photosynthesis to recover but as there was no light it wasn't possible.

I was sat on an ice cold metal table, where i woke up in this gruesome place but why?. The room was a very large prison cell and had boarded windows and doors preventing any kind of escape.

As i scanned the room i could see a group of familiar Pokemon, they were surrounding something and gossiping. I made my way over towards the crowd slowly, unsure if i was doing the right thing i turned away like a coward but whilst i turned my body a yellow object caught my attention. Once again i made my way over in curiosity. The view of the strange object was blocked by the Pokemon. I barged my way through using my vine whips to pierce through the flock of Pokemon. I slowly walked towards the object, what i saw sent shivers down my spine. It was a small electric mouse just like my funny furry friend that i used to travel with until my trainer went on a new Journey in Kalos region, he is said to be the champion now. I hope he returns soon. But the Pikachu i was looking at was covered in bruises and his fur was covered in dried blood. 'What have they done to you?' I questioned unsure of what to do at this point.

'SNIVY IS THAT YOU?' A familiar voice shouted from across the room, i got up on my feet and turned around to see my water type friend,

'OSUWHATT' i gasped, what was he doing here...!.

Osuwhatt looked behind me he put his hand over his mouth... 'Pi..ka..chu!?' cried the water type Pokemon, as he looked at the injured Pokemon behind me...

'I don't think this is our friend though... He's probably with Ash now?' I stated the obvisous.

'Im not sure that your right... Pikachu is my best friend and i know if that was him or not' said a figure walking closer.

'Who are you?' I asked curiously and how does he know Pikachu?.

The Pokemon got into eyes views. 'I'm Bulbasaur.. And if you should know that we have the same trainer, but i hardly see him because i am the Ambassador at Oaks Lab' said the grass Pokemon. Bulbasaur looked at the poor Pokemon and let out some tears of sadness, i could tell that i had gotten Pikachu all wrong!.

Another Pokemon hurried to Bulbasaur's side, 'He's right you know.. Oh Hey! I'm Squirtle, Me and Bulbasaur here were one of Ash first six Pokemon when he started his Journey in Kanto' exclaimed Squirtle. I was happy to meet some of Ash other Pokemon for a change but it felt weird that i had never seen the species before.. Its probably because there from Kanto while i'm from Unova. Wow Ash has gone to many places!.

'Nice to meet you both I'm Snivy and this well... This is Osuwhatt' I said pointing to the very excited Pokemon.

'Where's Charizard?' Asked Squirtle as he looked around the room.

'When did you meet Charizard?' i asked in confusion as i met Charizard in the Unova region!.

'We've know Charizard since he was a little Charmander, we travelled together along with Ash's favourite Pokemon' said Bulbasaur enviously.

'Ash's favourite Pokemon?' questioned Osuwhatt stupidly.

I facepalmed. 'Pikachu!' I shouted,

'Speaking of Pikachu' said Squirtle as he pointed at their poor weak friend.

We all turned to face Pikachu... A tear came to our eyes, 'I wonder where Ash is?' I asked curiously.

'Only Pikachu knows that' said Bulbasaur as he looked at the unconscious mouse.

I used my vine whip to pick up Pikachu and place him on the table, so he was off the uncomfortable floor. Pikachu's breathing was low and his pulse was dropping rapidly.

'What should we do?'

2 years later

Pikachu's POV.

My eyes were heavy, i could hear everything around me it was an array of sounds... And voices. They sound so familiar. BANG! BANG! BANG!. The noise was startling to hear,

'Pikachu... We need you' said a voice. 'PIKACHU PLEASE!' it shouted in fear.

Why do they want me...!

'Pikachu your the only one that can save us!' It shouted, the voice then sounded very familiar... Snivy!.

I have to try... My eyes were starting to open, the world around me was dark and gloomy, i could feel my paws tingling as sensation began to return. The room was like a freezer, i began to shiver. I knew i was back to life again.

'Werr..e aaammm iii?' i stuttered as i looked around to see a bunch of strong pokemon holding the door.

'Team Rockets HQ' Snivy cried as she hugged me with happiness. 'Pikachu we need your help, I'm so happy that you're awake'

'Not again' i said as i shook my head. 'Where's Ash!' i cried quickly looking around in a panic.

'Pikachu...' cried a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a grass type Pokemon... 'Bulbasaur...' i said as i remembered all my memories of mine and Ash's first journey... Which included the traitor Misty... I hated the sight of her she made me feel enraged. I stared at the ground with my cheeks sparking.

'Pikachu are you okay?' Questioned Bulbasaur, as he placed his hand on my back.

I shook him off. 'No need to be horrible Pikachu'

'Sorry but im worried about Ash?'

'Why should you be worried about him?' asked Snivy.

'Because he is in danger...!' i cried as i looked at Bulbasaur and Snivy who had an blank expression on there faces.

'What do you mean he abandoned us here!' cried Snivy, who had tears running down her face 'It has been 2 years'

'Wait... What do you mean two... Two years!' i shouted in shock.

'You have been in a coma for the past two years' i couldnt believe my ears, i didn't want to believe it.

BANG BANG BANG!

'What is that?' i asked

'Team Rocket!' all the Pokemon screamed.

'Let them in' I said as i walked to the door.

'Are you mental!' Cried a turtle Pokemon.

'Yes Squirtle i am, now let them in...' I demanded. 'NOW!'

All the Pokemon moved to the side, having worried expressions on there face.I didn't know what i was doing but i could see the Pokemon cuddling into each other scared and frightened. The one thing we all have in common was... Ash!. I was the odd one out because i am the only electric type Pokemon that he has ever owned. But i was one of his most powerful Pokemon, and i had to save them all.

Suddenly 3 Grunts fell through the door. One was... Misty. I sparked my cheeks, this is payback time!. Misty stared at me for a while in disbelieve she still thought i was in a coma.

'So you finally woke up' she laughed as she walked over to me. I focused all my energy in my tail... All i got to do is wait for the right moment.

'Misty...' i growled. She took another step closer. It was my chance, i jumped in the air and spun my body while creating a ball of electricity that was humongous... I forgot about my power. I released it as it headed straight at Misty. It all happened in seconds, she then turned around to look at me but she was faced with a Electro ball in front of her. It crashed like a million rockets into her. She was in a crater in the floor. Unable to move paralysed. The other 2 grunts ran away seeing the power i possessed.

'Remind me never to get on your bad side' said Bulbasaur as he ran to my side. I smirked as he looked at me and smiled. It felt like old times once again, But back then i wasn't as powerful as i am now, When we first started our journey in Kanto i was scared to battle but now i always want to battle. I have been with Ash all through different region, Kanto, Johto, Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. I do hope there will be adventures ahead... But i don't know where he is. I remember being in the hospital and i couldn't see anything. I could only hear Ash voice and he then stormed out. I couldn't move my body i was paralysed and vulnerable. Misty had gotten into my room and taken me... And maybe Ash came back to see if i was there. What if he never came back and he never knew i was gone. I shook off that memory as quick as it came and focused on the reality i had to face.

'Lets get going' I yelled. 'follow me' i signalled all of Ash's Pokemon to the broken down door. They cautiously made there way into the hall way. I ran in the front as i was the one to protect them all. Now to find a way out!.

2 years **ago!**

Ash's POV

I stormed out of the Pokemon Centre, i couldn't believe that my partner may die and i can't help him. It made me feel sick just by seeing him covered in bruises and blood. I felt so helpless. Pikachu saved me from Team Rocket but when he collapsed my heart raced i didn't want him to leave me and i quickly ran away to find the Pokemon Centre... I couldn't let him die in my arms. I couldn't bear seeing him this way. The memory of that day made me feel sick and i just want to get rid of it all. All i want is for my buddy to get better, but it doesn't help if i run out and leave him alone. I have to go back.

I sprinted back into the Pokemon Centre and raced to Pikachu's room. All i want is to be beside him and to be together again, we were just reunited. He found me and now its my turn to care for him.

I came to the Pikachu's room, i opened the door slowly and took my time going in, i took deep breaths before looking at the bed were my best friend was lieing. I turned to look at Pikachu but the bed was empty. I felt my heart break and i couldn't breath.

'PIKAAACCCHUUUU' I shouted at the top of my lungs, i couldn't help but cry and cry and cry. I looked over to see that the window had been broken into and there was a note on the table beside it. I quickly grabbed the note and began to read:

Dear Ash

You shouldn't of turned you back on Pikachu and now you will regret it. You can't escape from us, we really need a powerful Pokemon like Pikachu on our team.

**AND! **

If you dare try to find us... Well Pikachu will get the consequence so be warned.

Ash I know that he saved you, I wish he didn't because now you will suffer.

Pikachu didn't deserve a trainer like you.

He needs a strict one, that makes him the most powerful Pokemon you will ever see.

Once Pikachu has awoken from this 'Coma!' He will forget all about you

And i will make sure of it!.

Team Rocket will conquer this world and take control of the Kanto region.

Oh and another thing... You are useless without your Pokemon.

Poor Professor Oak.

He never saw us coming...

Misty.

I dropped the note on the floor and ran out out of the Pokemon Centre and headed straight towards Pallet Town. To save Professor Oak.

To Be Continued...

**I hope you like it... Stay tuned for the next Chapter. And i will have more Ash POV. Because i want to reflex Ash's and Pikachu's lives as the both try and find eachother, and what may happen along the way.**

**Please leave a review**

**Thanks**

**-PikachuLover14**


	2. Chapter 2 Team Rocket Saves the Day

**I do not Pokemon. Sorry i didnt upload yesterday because i was too hot so i couldnt turn my computer on! But to make it up im uploading two chapters today! Hope you enjoy remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 2

Ash POV

I'm losing everything in my life. My Pokemon and my friends. I have no one. Who can I trust?, I lost Misty I thought she was a friend but she really was a member of Team Rocket. She took Pikachu and my other Pokemon that i had with me. Pikachu is in danger and I need to save him, I will do anything for my best friend.

I've only got a matter of time, to save Professor Oak!.

I was sprinting toward the Lab, I couldn't stop running, I was petrified, What did Misty do to Prof. Oak. I was running up a steep hill once i got near the top i could see thick black smoke flowing in the bright blue sky, It was in the direction of the Lab. I called out Charizard and Starraptor.

'I need you guys' I said chucking there Pokeball's. 'Go and get help now!'

Charizard and Starraptor took off to the sky, little did I know they would never return.

As I got to the top, The Lab was burnt to a crisp. 'MY POKEMON, PROFESSOR OAK' I yelled as I raced to the Lab.

The Lab was burnt to the ground, the walls remaining were chard and were breaking away. Something caught my eye, A bit of Prof. Oaks Lab coat, under a pile of rubble. 'PROFESSOR OAK' I yelled running toward the debris. I carried piles of burnt wood and wall plaster off of the rubble, revealing a shocking sight. 'Pro...offe...ser' I cried tears dripped down my cheeks. The Professor was lying lame on the floor, no pulse. He was burnt and he was surrounded in a puddle of blood. 'NOOOO' I yelled as i held his body. Why did this have to happen?. I lost the one person that had helped me through out my Journey. He was protecting my Pokemon. What about my Pokemon are they okay?, I carefully placed on the floor, and ran to the once beautiful garden where my Pokemon lived through out my Journey. There was no sign of life anywhere.

Where are my Pokemon? Suddenly i heard leaves crackle, making me turn around to see a bush shake, 'Whos there?' I yelled, and what appeared stunned me, 'Swellow and a Piplup' I was so happy to see Swellow. 'SWELLOW!' i cried running towards my Pokemon,

'Swell' it yelled as it jumped into my chest hugging me, it had tear soaked feathers.

'Im here now' I said, reassuring Swellow, but I was still confused about the appearance of a Piplup.

'Hello there' I said walking towards the Pokemon, it began to cry and jumped into my chest hugging me as if it missed me. 'Do i know you?' I asked politely.

The Piplup nodded. Who do i know that has a Piplup?

'Oh my... Piplup is your trainer Dawn?' I question waiting for the answer, before the Pokemon could reply, a voice spoke behind me 'Yes it is' It made me turn around to see a beautiful Bluenette,

'Dawn' i was in shock i didn't know what to say. But im glad she was alive. 'You have been missing for 3 years now, why return?' I asked.

When she went to the Wallace Cup, she suddenly went missing and she never returned and mysteriously no one saw her.

'Well... Ash its a long story' She said, as she smiled and continued 'Team Rocket captured me, and i had been kept there for the past 3 years, they wanted me to tell them where Pikachu was?, but I figured that it was your Pikachu they were talking about. So i simply said No even though I knew you where in Unova. The only reason I got out of there was because of Pikachu!'

'Wait what do you mean Pikachu?' I asked in shock.

'I was kept in a room with Starraptor, and Pikachu broke in and saved him and also Pikachu didn't know who i was because my face was unrecognisable because of the torture i received. And it scared Pikachu but he let me leave. At that moment I knew you where there, but once i escaped I stayed a distance away from Pikachu... They didn't know i was following them. But Pikachu saved you along with Starraptor!'

'I know Pikachu always cares' I smiled as I pictured Pikachu in my mind.

'Where is Pikachu now' she asked, a tears formed in my eye, she looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

'Pip' said her Pokemon as he jumped into her arms and cried.

'I don't know exactly, but Team Rocket took him' I said 'Can you help me?'

Dawns POV

Finally I found Ash, this is going to be easier than I expected.

'Yeah sure ill help' I said with a smile on my face, The boss is going to be extremely happy. I have to eliminate him somehow, and make it look like an accident or suicide.

Ash is powerless without his Pokemon. All he has is that little Swellow.

I couldn't stop smiling, finally i can get a promotion.

Ash POV

Dawns acting a little wierd... 'Dawn you okay?' I asked, suddenly her face froze and all she did was smile but she began to get nervous.

'Yeah Ash im great!' Dawn said nervously.

'Okay?'

One thing i have notice is that she doesn't care about the Lab, she just shook it off, she not the Dawn I know?.

'Lets get going' I said, I need to get Pikachu back no matter what.

All of sudden. 'Prepare for trouble'

'Make it double'

'To protect the world from devistation'

'To unite all people in our nation'

'To announce the evil of truth and love'

'to extend our reach to the stars above'

'Jessie'

'James'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight'

'Meowth Thats right'

The trio step out from the shadows, 'Hello twerp' said Meowth, he quickly looked at Dawn,'What are you doing here?'

'I can ask you the same question' she yelled.

I was extremely confused.

'Twerp i know this is going to be hard to believe but shes not who she says she is, shes lying to you' Jessie cried,

'Why should i trust you?' I shouted at her, Team Rocket can never be trusted.

'Where not so cruel you know, we have quit Team Rocket. They have hurt Pokemon especially Pikachu and we can't stand that. You have to believe us. That ''Twerpette'' is with Team Rocket' I looked at Dawn in shock, there is so many traitors it hard to trust anyone anymore.

'Did you do this to ' I yelled at Dawn.

She just smiled and giggled 'Sorry you had to find out this way' Suddenly she lunged at me, i suddenly felt something cold and sharp go through my body.

'AHHHH...' I cried as i collapsed to the floor, 'Hoo..ww. Co..uld yo-' i said as i tried to reach for her. But the pain surged through my body making it impossible to move. I looked at Dawn who had a blood covered knife in her hand.

'Ash im sorry, This is so Pikachu can get over you' She said as she stabbed me in the chest again.

'AHHHHH'

I could see Swellow fly above seeing what had happen, made him angry and he used Ariel Ace to hit Dawn.

'Inkay use Pybeam' Yelled James, The attack formed and hit Dawn making her fly backwards along with Ariel Ace.

I held my hand over my wounds. I could feel my life ending...

'Ash stay with us' cried Jessie in panic. She helped put pressure on my stab wounds. Everything then blacked out.

**Thank you for reading, this took awhile to write i didn't know whether to make Dawn evil but i think it worked well. It just shows that Ash's life was all a lie.**

**Please leave a review Thank you**

**-PikachuLover14.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rumors

**I do not own Pokemon. So this is my 3****rd**** Chapter... The story is quite confusing to write but i hope you enjoy!.**

**Chapter 3**

Pikachu's POV

2 years later (from Ash POV in Chapter 2)

I felt my heart break, i couldn't imagine my life without him. My whole world was crumbling before me. My memories filled my head, the good times and unfortunately the bad times, but that was what made us stronger. The news hit me hard. If only i could of seen him and saved him...!.

FlashBack (couple of minutes ago)

Bulbasaur, Osuwhatt, Squirtle, Snivy and I where travelling out of the Team Rocket HQ, we finally escaped from the rotten torturous cells. Once again we were travelling back to Pallet Town, to find Ash and see others along the way.

Walking along the dirt path towards Viridian City. Snivy and Osuwhatt where amazed by there surroundings. They haven't been to Kanto before nor travelled around it. Memories filled my head of my travels with Ash, in all the regions possible i have been everywhere that not every Pokemon can experience. I loved travelling with Ash he is my best friend and i miss him so much. I wish i could be beside him cuddle next to him, i always felt protected by Ash he had saved me many times from Team Rocket but i wonder where Ash is now!.

Suddenly two dark shadows formed above us, landing on the floor, frightening Osuwhatt. I spark my cheeks i was ready to fight!. The creature flew above us, there faces darkened unable to recognise.

'ROAAAHHH' one of them cried,

'Staaaarrrr' the voice was familar but it had been so long i couldn't remember.

The two dark, skinny creatures landed. Looking straight through us.

'Piii..Pikachu' they stuttered as they walked towards me.

I was cowering in fear, i've never seen Pokemon like that.

Without warning the sun raise hit the creatures face. My heart literally stopped. What has happened to them?.

'CHARIZARD... STARRAPTOR' I screamed running to them, tears rolling down my cheeks.

The blacked and dirty lizard was skinny his ribs showing and his skin become tough and sharp. The old orange body was now black as charcoal with no signs of it returning.

The bird Pokemon was darker than usual, the old white patches have faded to grey. He was skinny as if he hadn't eaten for 2 years.

'Pikachu... I need to tell you something you may not want to hear!' Starraptor said sadly. I wondered what was going on and why my friends are hurt and abandoned like that!. I hope that its nothing to worry about or if Ash did that to them. I wouldn't believe it Ash would never do such a thing!, Why am i thinking about this!. Its probably nothing.

'Go ahead Starraptor' I said quickly wanting an answer to my question.

'...I don't think... I can' Starraptors eyes began to fill with water, nearly enough to create a small waterfall.

'Ill say it' said Charizard as he walked over to me and crouched down to my level. 'Pikachu im really really sorry you had to hear this from us. But Ash...' There was a long pause. My heart stopped i just stared at Charizard hoping for him to finish his sentence.

'But Ash what?' I asked, making him continue his sentence.

'But Ash is... d...DEAD' My expression on my face changed suddenly to concern to pure fear and upset. I felt sick all i could do was run... And keep running while charging towards trees.

'Pikaaaacchuuu' cried Snivy, who had tears running down her cheeks like all the other Pokemon.

I created a ball of electricity releasing it straight up in the air, which then plummeted to the ground quicker than it was released increasing speed. It was aimed to my back. Hitting me, causing me to lay on the floor. I hoped it was a dream once i felt the pain surge through me i knew it was reality...

End Flashback.

What am i to do now... Where do we go?.

Is this all a lie?, Ash cant be dead. He's my best friend, he has survive more worst faiths.

This can't be his destiny!. He was going to be the greatest Pokemon Master alive.

Memories filled my head of they day we started travelling. At the time i hated Ash, he was such a stupid boy and a beginner i couldn't help but laugh when he tried to catch a Pidgey, i refused to help making him do it himself, he got annoyed and through a rock that Pidgey dodged but unfortunately for us it hit a Spearow on the head, making him extremely angry, it called its buddies. I remember Ash saying 'Should we run?' His face was full of fear, All i could do was nod as we raced off, i used a lot of energy with my thunderbolt, but soon they caught up with me, pecking at me causing pain throughout my body, Ash saved me!. And i then had to save him, he was trying to protecting risking his own life for mine.

A newer memory filled my mind when Ash and I where saving Garchomp at the top of Prism Tower,

'Pikachu use Iron Tail on the collar' Ash yelled as he held Garchomp in place leaving room for me to break the collar. Finally Garchomp was out of pain from the horrible collar Team Rocket put on it. When it was over, Me and Froakie ran towards Ash but because of all the attacks made from Garchomp it made the edge of the building crumble. As i ran towards Ash, the edge of the building gave away taking me with it. I was falling to my death all i heard was 'PIKKAACHUUU' yelled Ash, as i looked up i saw Ash jump off the building. He was willing to die to save me. But why was that he would die too. Ash grabbed hold of me and we both looked at eachother and smiled as we closed our eyes waiting for death, but we were saved... By a mega Blazikin. We couldnt believe it. But once we were back on the ground i could help but nuzzle his cheek.

My eyes filled with water, i missed Ash so much. I loved him so much he was my best friend.

'WHAT HAPPENED I HAVE TO KNOW' I yelled at Charizard. Charizard looked at me with a worried look on his face.

'Pikachu, Swellow told me the whole thing... You will not like what you hear?' Said Charizard as he petted my head, trying to comfort me.

'PLEASE TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW' I yelled, begging to find out.

'Okay... Ill tell you'

FlashBack (Swellow POV)

I was high in the sky circling Ash, seeing the events being taken place, i noticed something in Dawns hand... What is it? It was shiny and sharp. Suddenly i saw her lunge at Ash. My eyes widened in horror as i watched Ash collapse to the ground, Dawns hand was covered in blood. My trainer lead on the floor holding his wound. I dived down using Ariel Ace on Dawn making her drop the object. I was scared Ash stopped breathing... I didn't know what to do!.

Jessie was holding Ash in her arms telling him to stay alive and awake. But nothing happened it was over so quickly.

'Swell' I cried seeing my trainers body my eyes swelled up and tears rolled down my cheeks.

'Swellow go and find some of Ash's Pokemon and get them to find Pikachu, he needs to know'

'Swell...Swe' I yelled

'Swellow says that Team Rocket has captured Pikachu' Said Meowth translating me.

'No... Pikachu escaped after we quit' Said James, making me fly off into the air and i set off on my journey to find Pikachu or anyone else that knows where he is...

End FlashBack.

'Dawn...' I whisper as i gritted my teeth. 'How can she do this!'

'Pikachu... Im sorry' said Bulbasaur, as he patted me on the back, 'I know i have never met Dawn... But i don't know why she would do this'

'Piplup... Ill get him' said Osuwhatt with anger in his voice.

'How can they do this to Ash!' shouted Snivy, Squirtle was speechless he couldn't believe what has happened.

I can't believe this, Its not true. It can't be.

**Thank you for reading hope you liked it! Please leave a review:D**

**-PikachuLover14**


	4. Chapter 4 The Return of Riolu

**PGA II**

**Sorry I havent uploaded in a while... well it was my birthday so I was out with my family also this chapter had not saved properly and my computer deleted it as it didnt like the file...this computer is from 1999! My dad gave me it when he got a new one and also I have another one which is newer but thats broken aswell window 7 didnt work properly haha! But my old dell works perfectly on most occasions but lately ive noticed that its starting to break as the date and time are messed up and it just turns off when ever it likes-_- so for now on im using my tablet instead so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes because Autocorrect is a *****! Sorry again!**

**Chapter 4**

**Ashs POV**

My eyed slowly opened to be confronted with a bright white light blinding me for a little bit. Once my vision had cleared I was faced with Jessie from Team Rocket, her face was wet from tears she had shred. I quickly moved my hand and wiped away her falling tears, she looked at me in shock but then she gave a huge smile. 'Your awake... I...I thought-' she was cut off before she could talk anymore.

'Where am I?' I asked, I was puzzled and quickly wanted an answer.

'I...I don't know?' Jessie replied shrugging her shoulders.

'I think we are in some sort of secret cave!' Meowth announced. Waving his arms in the air to make his point clear.

'Yeah! But Ash im glad your okay!' James said quickly before walking off to explore the cave.

'Where's... Where's Pikachu!' I shouted started to feel panicked, I could never go anywhere without my best friend.

'He's on an adventure of his own to escape from a very dark place' whispered a very strange voice.

'Whos that?' I shouted,

Jessie and Meowth looked at me as if he had gone insane...

'Im a friend you saved a few years back but I have changed since then!' Said the voice again.

'Oh... show yourself' I asked looking into the darkness ahead of me.

Suddenly a shady figure walked towards me, it didnt look human... what was it?

'Ive never met you' I said in shock seeing a dog like Pokemon in front of me, it was blue and black with spikes on its hands.

'I have told you that I have changed since we met!' Said the Lucario telepathically. 'Think back to the days in Sinnoh when a little Riolu was being hunted down by Hunter J and her team. A raven haired boy and a Pikachu came to this small Riolu's rescue. There Aura so alike, the boy would sense the crys of aura which guided the boys way!'

I just looked at the ground crying to what I was hearing 'I could never forget!' I muttered.

'Ive missed you Rio- I mean Lucario' I said as happiness returned. I wanted to hug him.

I slowly sat up. 'AHHHHH' I screamed holding were I had been stabbed... I realised that one of my best friend's did this too me...

I began to fall back to the ground but Lucario zoomed towards me with lightning speed catching me. Blood began to seep onto my white top... there was so much.

'Ash I think you need to rest' said Lucario.

Jessie and Meowth watched in horror as blood leaked all around my body... I believed this was the end. 'I love...I love you Pi...Pika..Chu..' blackness surrounded me and there was no escape.

**I know this chapter was extremely short but I promise I am working on Heart of Sorrows next chapter and PGA II next chapter I promise they will be longer. IT IS TOO HOT AT THE MOMENT!:( BRITIAN IS NEVER THIS HOT HAHA! so update may take longer... as ill probably be sunbatheing! Enjoying the heat can't wait for a sun tan:)**

**Hope you liked it please leave a review:)**

**-PikachuLover14**


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

Pikachu's Grand Adventure II

**Italics is the translation of Pokemon Language**

Chapter 5

Pikachu's POV

Ash is no longer in this world, Ash was meant to be the best Pokémon trainer this world has ever know and we were going to do this together. Tears ran down my cheeks again, I just didn't feel myself anymore, Ash was the one person that made me the Pikachu I am today. When I first met him, I completely doubted him. I thought he would never be a good trainer and I was wrong. He made me the best Pokémon that I could ever be. He had always protected me from danger and now its my turn to revenge his death even if it means risking my own life.

'Pikachu were near Ash's House' said Bulbasaur using his vines to point towards the small building to the side of us. I sprinted towards it as fast as I could. For a moment I thought that Ash would be inside. I kept that running through my mind. I felt happy but I knew Ash wouldn't be there. He is de- dead after all. I wonder if Delia knows?.

Bulbasaur, Snivy, Squirtle, Starraptor and Charizard raced to catch up with me while Osuwhatt lagged behind.

'HURRY UP OSUWHATT, STOP BEING SO LAZY' Screamed Snivy slightly annoyed.

'Im….I..am tr..ying' Panted the poor water type as he was sweating and couldn't catch his breath.

'Someone has to stop eating so much' sniggered Squirtle as he watched Osuwhatt struggle.

'We have to go on ahead' said Starraptor, speeding up his movement soaring above me.

I took one last look before using quick attack to get closer to the white house with the beautiful garden. It had been such a long time since I had seen my home. Where I belonged. I missed Delia and Ash but I knew Ash wouldn't be here although I wanted to leap into his arms and give him a massive cuddle and never… never let go.

I stopped my quick attack as I approached the newly painted door. I took my small paws and knocked, I heard footsteps approach slowly, like the person inside was scared of the outside world. I knocked again and this time it opened only a little enough so the person could peak out.

'PIKKKAA' I cried into the door.

Suddenly the door bursted open to see a smiling face which made me feel a lot happier.

'Pikachu.. Is that really you?' The person asked, the woman had brown hair that was up in a ponytail, she also looked old but not too old, only a couple of wrinkle. She wore her normal outfit which was a skirt which was pink and she wore a top which was white.

I nodded, making her pick me up and she closed the door. I nuzzled my cheek against her cheek. Delia… Its been so long, she had changed a lot from once I last saw her.

'I've missed you Pikachu.. I was so worried I though-' I cut her off as a tear ran down my cheek, I shook my head and said.

'PikaPi Pikachu Pi' Delia seemed to understand me.

'_Ive missed you too, and im sorry'_

'Sorry for what?' she asked tilting her head alittle in confusion.

'_That I couldn't save Ash'_ my tears came pouring out none stop. _'I couldn't find him in time… I… I miss him so much'_

'Pikachu… I don't think Ash is dead sweetie' I looked into Delia's eyes she seemed to really believe it and It made me cry more. 'Because..'

Suddenly a dark figure came down the stairs slowly, my eyes widened in horror… I… I. I was scared I thought it was an intruder until the figure stood in the light. There stood a boy with a blue jacket with a white zip, tight black trousers with red trainers. He had dark eyes and raven hair that spiked out to the side. On top of his head was a red hat with a semi circle on it which was white.

I couldn't believe my eyes… It couldn't be… No it can't be I rubbed my eyes with my small yellow paws and looked again. But the boy was still standing there. I thought I was going insane. I put my head into Delia chest and continued to cry, I miss Ash so much… and now I was losing my sanity.

'Pikkkaa PIIII' I yelled through my tears. I felt a soft hand touch my back, I thought it was Delia.

'Pikachu I love you buddy' said a familiar voice I turned around to see Ash standing behind me. Why does my mind play tricks on me.

'_Your dead… Your just my imagination'_

'Oh really if I was your imagination would I be able to pick you up' Ash said with a smile on his face as he picked my small body up off the sofa and cuddled me in close.

This wasn't real it can't be…

But Ash was really alive…

All I did was cuddle into him and I didn't let him go.

'_I LOVE YOU TOO'_

'I'll never leave your side again' Ash said with a big smile on his face as he hugged me in tighter.

But suddenly he collapsed to floor taking me with him. He screamed out in pain as blood rushed out of his body.

Delia jumped to Ash's side, she had tears running down her face and so did i.

'Ash its going to be okay' said Delia as she placed her hand on his wound.

'_Ash im not going to leave you and your not going to die on me' _I cried as I nuzzled his cheek. _'your going to survive like you always have'_

Suddenly a bright light appeared and a Lucario came into the room along with a Pokemon I hadn't seen in years Mewtwo…

**Find out in the next chapter as to Ash found his way back to Pikachu and why Mewtwo is now in this story. I hope you like it please leave a review and please leave me a PM if you have any requests for my stories**

**-PikachuLover14**


	6. Chapter 6 Memory Loss

**Pikachu Grand Adventures II**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but now its up and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

**Pikachu's POV**

I was blinded by the light, there in front of me stood a dark figure, as soon as the light faded, it showed the figure to be the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo.

'Mewtwo what are you doing here?' I asked him,

'I'm here offering my assistance asked by Lucario' he said proudly.

'I sensed that Ash's aura inside of him is fading.. he has little time' Lucario stated.

'Please help him' I pleaded.

'Ill see what I can do' said Mewtwo as he slowly made his way to Ash's body.

He used Psychic to lift Ash's body into the air and places him in the direct sunlight Ash's body began to glow, Mewtwo's body shined bright green as he focused his energy towards Ash's.

'Its Recover' stated Delia in awe.

Ash's body also began to glow green as his stab wounds started to heal. My face lit up, Finally Ash and I will be together again, if only I could believe that…

'The process is finished, he needs some rest' Mewtwo declared as he slowly placed Ash back on the sofa.

'That was quick' I thought to myself. I kept looking at Ash as most of the wounds were healed but they left scars, I felt guilty that I wasn't there when he needed me.

1 day later

**Ash's POV**

I woke up, my head was banging, I didn't know why?.

My vision was blurry, but in front of me was a yellow blob, I immediately recognised it. 'Pikachu..' I muttered

'PikaPi' It squeaked back.

My vision started to clear and what I saw made me smile, Pikachu had a humongous grin on his face as if he hadn't seen me in years.

'Ashy-Boy' A boy said,

'Gar..Gary what are you doing here?' I asked him but all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

'PikachuPi' My little buddy said, while nuzzling my cheek.

'Well Ash You've been missing for such a long time' Gary explained, 'But its hard to admit that I did miss you'

'What do you mean missing…'

'Ash don't you remember?' Gary question

'No..no what happened?'

'PIKACHUUUU' Pikachu yelled at Gary as if to shut him up.

'I don't really know.. Sorry' he said while looking deadly at Pikachu.

My head began to spin as I quickly fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

**Pikachu POV.**

While Ash was sleeping I went outside to see the group, they seemed eager to know how Ash was.

'Pi is Ash okay' (Pi is Pikachu's nickname!) Bulbasaur asked suddenly as he ran over to me and staring straight into my eyes making me shiver.

'Yeah Pikachu is he better yet?' Squirtle demanded,

'I just hope he's alright… he had never given up on us and we will not give up on him!' Starraptor pointed out.

'Guys settle down… Ash is better than okay! Mewtwo saved him' I said with a big grin on my cute little face.

'Who's Mewtwo' Osuwhatt questioned. Snivy shrugged her shoulders.

I was about to talk before Squirtle jumped in.

'Mewtwo is a Legendary Pokémon and super strong you don't want to get in his way!' Squirtle said while waving his hands in the air.

'PIKACHU!' A familiar boy called out to me.

'Guys follow me' I said while gesturing for them to come inside the house,

A boy was sitting on the sofa as he watched TV but once the door opened he quickly turned his head.

'ASH!' Yelled the Pokémon except Pikachu,

'What are wild Pokémon… doing in my house' Ash said before he called again for me 'PIKACHUUUU I NEED YOUR HELP'

I barged my way through my friends to see Ash a bit freaked out by the Pokemon… did he hit his head somehow…

'Ash… what's going on?' I asked in concern.

'Pikachu Thunderbolt now on those wild Pokémon' Ash yelled pointing at Squirtle, Osuwhatt and Snivy.

My eyes widened in horror… I can't do that.

'GUYS RUN NOW!' I shouted at them, they nodded as I sparked my cheeks and let off a thunderbolt that hit where they used to stand. I felt bad shooing them away but Ash seemed a bit on edge.. What's going on!.

We where finally reunited and now…now Ash has lost some of his memory but how much!.

**Well this is the end of PGA 2! Some people may of not liked the ending but there will be a brand new squeal to this one, ill start working on it soon but the sequel will be based on Ash and Pikachu trying to get his memory back so they can all be reunited.**

**But I am working on a ONE SHOT which is called The New World is Born!. It is again based on Ash and Pikachu but it's a little bit of a twist as its includes a part of the Pokémon X game.. I don't know if it's the same in Pokémon Y where Lysandre is trying to make the world a beautiful place where Pokémon do not exist but my story is not how Ash saved the world… NO! its about when Ash couldn't save the world and a new world will be created… (maybe gave too much away but I hope you will all like it!)**

**I hope you enjoyed it if you did leave a review or maybe even favourite but its up to you!**

**Thank you for reading and to those who give me constant reviews thank you so much here are a couple of people I would like to thank!**

**-****Harshika**

**-Le Random Reader**

**And 11JJ11**

**Thank you so much and I hope you will continue to like my stories!**

**-PikachuLover14**


End file.
